Cory Booker
|birth_place = Washington, D.C., United States |death_date = |death_place = |party = Democratic |spouse = |children = 4 |profession = Lawyer |alma_mater = Wikipedia:The Catholic University of America University of Maryland |religion = Roman Catholicism }} Martin Joseph O'Malley (born January 18, 1963) was the 46th President of the United States (2025 - 2029). He also served as a diplomat, a Governor and mayor. He was the last member of the Democratic party to hold the presidency. 2024 presidential election As the 2024 election drew near people began looking for candidates. O'Malley received early encouragement to run from members of the Democratic party establishment and it was mainly due to their support that he entered the race. The old primary system of the Democratic Party had collapsed; indeed the entire Sixth Party System had collapsed and the election was a fight based on the support of factions within the Democratic party. O'Malley had strong support among moderate Democrats and the DNC. His opponents included Elizabeth Warren, Kamala Harris, and Mitch Landrieu. When Election Day arrived, Elizabeth Warren won, although narrowly, pluralities of the popular and electoral votes, but not the necessary majority of electoral votes. Therefore, under the terms of the Twelfth Amendment, the presidential election fell to the House of Representatives, which was to choose from the top three candidates: Warren, O'Malley, and Harris. Landrieu had come in fourth place and thus was not on the ballot, but he retained considerable power and influence with his bloc of poorer southern Democrats. Landrieu's personal dislike for Harris and the similarity of his policies to O'Malley's (and by extension the Clinton Administration) and infrastructure improvements caused him to throw his support to O'Malley, who was elected by the House on January 9, 2025, on the first ballot. O'Malley's victory shocked Warren, who had won the most electoral and popular votes and fully expected to be elected president. When O'Malley appointed Landrieu as Attorney General—Warrenist Democrats were outraged, and claimed that O'Malley and Landrieu had stolen the election. This contention overshadowed O'Malley's term and greatly contributed to his loss to Dylan J. Price four years later, in the 2028 election. Presidency (2025–29) O'Malley's tenure was a time of continuing inflation and shortage of labor, as well as an energy crisis. He canceled military pay raises during a time of high inflation and government deficits. 'The Flood' During the last few years of the Clinton administration, the southern portion of the Greenland Ice Sheet calved off of the primary glacier and began drifting toward the ocean. The administration coordinated with state and federal agencies, as well as the international community, to prepare for the inevitable rise in sea levels and the disaster that would come once the glacier slipped into the ocean. By July 2015, the glacier fell into the ocean sending a swell of water that forced millions of people inland into temporary shelters. At the time, O'Malley's administration was praised for its handling of the crisis. There were few fatalities in the United States, people were relocated with a week to spare before the glacier fell, and the Flood Relief Act of 2025 set aside enough funding to finance the reconstruction of the Atlantic Seaboard. There was even a brief drop in the overemployment rate as displaced citizens took temporary jobs during reconstruction. However, it quickly became apparent that there simply weren't enough skilled laborers in the United States to actually carry out the repairs to eastern seaboard. The insurance agencies were also unable to cover the billions in damages to their clients who were not completely covered by the FDIC in the Relief Act. The labor shortage stalled reconstruction and forced 8 million people from their homes. The Relief Act gave these people easy credit and some reimbursment capital to buy new homes in labor starved parts of the country, and gave the economy a well needed bump. However, the displacement of millions, and meltwater from the ice sheet, had yet another unintended side effect. Desalination, and virtually abandoned ports, resulted in the poorest fishing season in living memory. Compounded with rising sea levels that destroyed millions of achers of farmland around the world, food prices around the world skyrocketed. Public outrage against these financial institutions (some of whom attempted to embezzle their client's money to repair their headquarters) and high food prices drove a political upheaval in the US which was only made worse when the markets finally crashed by the winter of 2027. Approval of the O'Malley administration remained at historic averages, but the dissent from the left laid the foundations for the rise of the Progress and Labor parties. 'Labor Shortage' The New York Stock Exchange, which had outsourced trading to Chicago in preparation of the evacuation, saw massive losses as many companies simply didn't have the cash on hand to rebuild their damaged assets. The O'Malley administration attempted to make it easier for people to sell off real-estate assets that were damaged in the flood, but this only highlighted the hyperinflation of the housing market. A series of tax cuts were pushed through to keep private investment, particularly in the financial and insurance industry, from stalling. Additionally, a global agreement to reduce stock market trading capacity was reached while reconstruction was ongoing. These measures kept panic to a minimum and apparently kept an economic crisis under control. However, the tax cuts only increased investment into a market that simply did not have enough people to actually carry out the business objectives. The labor force, simply did not have the capacity to meet demand. When the SEC suspended trading outright for the transition and reopening of the NYSE on January 4, 2027, the Dow Jones fell by some 2000 points upon reopening. Category:Presidents of the United States